


Look Both Ways

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [134]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Anxious Draco Malfoy, Caring Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Trusting Draco, near miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco struggles to cross the road while travelling in Muggle London.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Look Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 25. _Look both ways._  
>  💕

“Draco,” Harry shouts, grabbing a handful of his boyfriend’s shirt and pulling him backward, “you _have_ to look both ways on Muggle roads! Please love. Try to be more careful.”

Draco’s heart hammers hard in his chest.

The bloody, _bloody_ Muggle car that had nearly ploughed into him races speedily past them both. The ugly red prat behind the steering-wheel screams incomprehensible obscenities. 

Draco doesn’t think that he’ll _ever_ get used to Muggle London. It’s frenetic, loud and terrifying.

Thank Merlin he has Harry to look after him. Draco knows that his beloved would never let him come to harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
